


Love Again

by MerceRae



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerceRae/pseuds/MerceRae
Summary: Just a little short story I came up with at 3am with some oc's
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story I came up with at 3am with some oc's

Olive was no easy kid to take care for, especially for someone who was mostly blind. She had this endless supply of energy that always seemed to get her in trouble, but she had a big heart. Leora found it amusing to listen to the stories that Olive told while Leora tended her garden. Sometimes Leora would speak to ask a question about the world Olive was slowly building but for the most part she was quiet, as the little girl ran around, playing with Snap, who's Leora's pet snake, and talking about people with bird wings, flying to their kingdoms in the sky. 

Olive would try her best to be careful not to stray too far from her blind Aunt, for the fact Leora would panic if she doesn't know where the young girl is. But Olive didn't mind because she loved to talk and tell stories. Leora loved to listen to the stories the girl told and it made sure she knew where Olive was. Also Snap would hiss if the young girl walked too far away.

Coming home from a long day in town, Reese was finally able to relax and complain all she wanted. As she made her way onto the porch she heard babbling coming from the other side of the door, she couldn't quite figure out who it was. So slowly walking in, she followed the noise to her daughters room. Inside saw Leora telling Olive a little bedtime story as the little girl fell asleep. 

Reese stayed for the rest of the story. Once the young girl was fully asleep, Reese walked in to give her a good night kiss. Leora seemed not to flinch as Reese walked in. The blind girl waited by the door for Reese with Snap around her arm, asleep. Once they were both out, Reese began on her rant. Leora just sat the mother down and began to fix her hair, listening to the woman talk about her day. 

Eventually Reese quieted down as she began to get lost in her thoughts. This caused Leora, who was in the middle of braiding Resse's hair, to nudge her to see if she was okay. Reese jumped a little and looked at Leora. "I'm alright Leora. I was just thinking," She told her as she relaxed again.

Leora made a small hum as she continued to braid her hair. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about?" Reese asked. After a bit of thought Leora nodded her head and made a hum, confirming that she does want to know.

"Well it is that. Today I think is the most I've heard you speak since you and Max showed up," Reese stated before continuing, "And watching you with Olive, even with Max and I, it makes me wonder why you don't go out and start your own family." Reese turned to look at Leora, who slightly glared at her because she wasn't done with her hair. Reese's eyes widened a little as she quickly turned back around.

After that it was quiet for a period of time. Before Reese heard a slight mumble come from the girl behind her. "I have seen too many romances end in pain and tragedy," Leora whispered, "And there are not many I trust with my life." And with that it went quiet again. Reese, shocked that she even answered and Leora just focusing on the braid again.

After gaining her composer back, Reese came up with an answer for Leora. "I do not know your past but I know it hurt you a lot. But not all love ends in pain. You can love again, for the past is set in stone and you can not change it," she stated, "And how do you know if there is many you do not trust? You have not talked to everyone." Leora just hums in response, showing that she understands, but has gone back to being mostly silent.  
Reese just sighs, "Maybe we should work on your talking skills first." With that Leora lets out a snort of amusement.

Reese smiles as Leora finishes her hair. "Thank you Leora," she said getting up and giving her a hug. To which Leora returns slightly stiff and awkwardly. Reese laughs as she lets go of the blind girl. "Want to start dinner?" She asked as Leora nodded her head, yes. 

With that they started supper. During the middle of it Olive woke up from her nap and clung to her mum's leg. She would snatch a few pieces and quietly munch on them as Reese laughed at her. Leora would occasionally miss the pot to which Reese would tell her, and Leora would give her a small smile of thanks.

Not too long after supper was done, Max came home with leaves all in his hair. Reese laughed at the sight of her husband, who just stared at her as she leaned over and was whispering to Leora. Leora's small smile grew as she listened to Reese explain her husband's tree head.

Noticing her father, Olive ran and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" She screamed as she clung to him now. She was too happy to notice the leaves that sat on her father’s head. She had her face nuzzled into his chest as she giggled with joy.

Max held her close to him as he chuckled at his daughter. "Good to see you too Oli," he said, kissing the top of her head. Olive smiled and looked up at her dad's head, only to stare at in complete confusion. Her head began to tilt a little as her eyes squinted towards the leaves.

Max watched Olive, curious as to what was causing that look on her face. "Daddy. Why do you have a tree growing out of your head?" She asked in this dead serious tone. With that said Max's face warped into confusion as his wife bursted out into laughter. Leora just giggled quietly as she struggled to watch Max pull the leaves out of his hair. 

Olive just laughed because her mom was laughing. But once she was set down she ran into the kitchen, with Leora following closely behind. Max walked up to his wife and spun her around. Reese giggled in glee as she held onto his shoulders. Once he set her down he pulled her close for a kiss.

Leora walked out with the things to set the table. She saw the sweet scene before her, even with nearly gone vision she could tell that they were holding each other. This caused her to look down lost in her own thoughts, not even hearing the little pitter patter of feet come up behind her. Maybe she could love again one day. 

"Ewwww Mommy! Daddy! That is gross!"


End file.
